


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, White Collar Hurt/Comfort Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: A few years after his "death" Neal finds himself back in New York, hoping to win back the family he had left behind. He quickly learns that it's not so easy to find the courage to make the first move, but luckily there's always Peter and his perfect timing :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for this year's H/C Advent challenge over at [](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/profile)[whitecollarhc](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/) \o/ Wheeee :D

  
[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/psjn5a6h06h9b6c/illbehomeforxmas.gif?dl=0)  
*larger file, might take a few secs to load

And a static version just in case:  
[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t5z98qshe55pled/illbehomeforxmas_s.png?dl=0)  



End file.
